Leave Luck To the Heavens!
by CupKaykeskyline
Summary: Sora Dabbles in he wondrous world of nintendo with his first DS! Series Oneshots about how Sora tries to play different DS games ... and fails Miserably. Riku, Sora, Kairi! Rated T for safety


Hiya

(Hiya! Did you know that Nintendo means "Leave luck to the Heavens?" Thus this name was born! This fic is due mostly to my Nintendo DS that I got for Christmas. I thought of a fic for Sora while I was playing Brain Age 2. Then I thought of another fic for Cooking Mama 2 … then I decided to put them all in one nice little package! I hope you enjoy!

_**Prologue**_

DSDSDSDSDSDSDS

"Gosh what is taking him so long!?"

"Just give him time Riku."

"Well it's been long enough! Just pick a color!"

Riku and Kairi were blood-shot and sleepless from nearly 24 hours in the Holy Grail of low, low prices – Wal-Mart. They spent nearly 12 of them trying to find each other because seriously, who can't get lost in Wal-mart? Add that to another 5 hours of worrying over whether Sora was kidnapped and there you have it. Now they were about to spend another day at least in the store.

You see, Sora was bored. And when Sora's bored things happen. When they finally found him he was not in the Women's section (How he loved those cotton briefs), Nor the Hair Care section (you gotta keep that hair spiky!), but he was in the Electronics section doing the pee pee dance over a flock of spanking new DS's. Sora had been in that spot since they first came there and hadn't left that spot exactly. He wanted a DS … badders but was having a hard time choosing a color, which brings us back to the story.

"Should I get the black one … NO NO the red one!" the spiky haired loliboy was playing hot potato with the multi- colored boxes.

"SORA IF YOU DON'T PICK A COLOR NOW I'LL PICK FOR YOU!!" Riku screeched with avenge like Riku was the ominous father and Sora was a boy of only five. Not only was Riku heavily lethargic but he was about to miss the Young and the Restless. And nothing comes between Riku and his stories … nothing.

"I like the pink one" Kairi raised her finger in contribution.

Riku turned to Kairi and grinned a Grinch-like smile overflowing with mischief "Then it's settled …"

Sora whispered " Okay?... But what about the games?"

Finally out of the store Kairi and Riku all got to experience the feeling of fresh air again along with new editions to the "family." Sora was in the back of the duo, skipping along with a lollipop in his mouth, caressing his new DS of pink proportions with a darker pink puppy paw embedded, Nintendogs edition. Along with that he had two carts filled to the brim with plasticy electronic goodness. He couldn't decide which ones to get so he got the whole library. DS card after DS card after DS card … it was going to be a fun day.

Once Sora got into the car he began to tweak the configuration! Those beautiful glosses, that clear LCD screen! AWESOMENESS! He couldn't wait to play the first game! He picked up the foremost game he laid his cobalt orbs on and yanked away at the plastic paper … and then the sticker on the top … and then the sticker on the bottom… and then the special code … and then the catapult.

"WTF WHAT'S UP WITH ALL OF THIS SECURITY!!"

Finally he had the naked case. He peered with lustful eyes and began to pull … and pull again, and again, and again.

"Riku … can you open the case for me?"

"I'm driving!! Wait until we get home!"

Those words were murder on the poor boy's heart. He expected Sora to **wait **… WAIT!! 20 minutes are like an eternity!

After a handful of poutty Sora lips and death eyes, the eternity ended, Riku kept his promise and opened the coveted box and read the label.

"Brain Age 2 … Huh? Sora I didn't even know you had a brain." Riku chuckled and gave Sora a noggie.

The shorter male opened the container fully and glanced at its contents. It was … small, not like the PS2 that he had gotten accustomed to. For such a big case he thought that it would be proportional with it and worth what he paid for it. Oh well!

"THANKIES RIKU - KUN!!" Sora pulled the chip from the intricate hole in the casing and ran off to the house. Riku notice that he hadn't picked up the instruction manual.

"Hey Sora! You need to read this!" the silver haired male waved stopping Sora midway.

Sora turned around and shrugged "Reading is for nerds, geeks, gnerds and the otaku."

Just then The One Winged Otaku threw a copy of Full Metal Alchemist and it made a beeline at Sora's head.

"OWIE!!"

"Do you want another licking?!"

"NOOOOOO!! I don't want any trouble" and with that Sora ran into the house.

" Yeah I bet you don't …. YOU AIN'T BAD FOR REAL!! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY HEART! I'LL DROP YOU SUCKA!!" the young girl turned to the audience " Sorry about that … reading is cool … promise! Keep going folks!" and with that she skipped into her own house … carrying Riku on her back screaming.

"HEEEEELLLLPPPSSSS!! WHAT ABOUT MY STORIES!!"

The brunette did the dance steps to "Hare Hare Yukai" all of the way the refrigerator, grabbed himself some Ramune , and to Para –Para/ moon walked all the way to the couch. From there he warmed up his fingers cracking and bending frequently . From the moment he heard that chime:

"DING-DING"

He was hooked. A fun day indeed… at least for Sora…

"HEEEEEELLLLPPPPSSS!!"

(YEA!! I like doing this! FIC NUMBER 21 ROCKS!! So I'd like for you guys to help me … I have three games and scenarios for all three: KH: Com, Cooking Mama 2 , and Brain Age 2. If you would like you could give me a game and a funny scenario for me to write! Please review and tell me what you think!)


End file.
